sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Black Narcissus
– jeden z czterech dowódców Metarexów, służących Dark Oakowi. Black Narcissus jest okrutną i arogancką istotą odzianą w czarny pancerz. Historia Przeszłość Black Narcissus pochodził z planety Green Gate, którą targała wielka galaktyczna wojna. Wojskowy dowódca planety, Lucas, opracował wykorzystanie mocy Planeto Jaja, w celu wzmocnienia transformacji Mover Mode, do której dostęp mieli wszyscy mężczyźni z planety. Wcześniej wadą tej transformacji było to, że jej użytkownik ginął z powodu wykorzystania całej swojej energii. Wszyscy mężczyźni dołączyli do Lucasa i wspólnie odpierali atak nieprzyjaciół. W tym czasie kobiety opuściły ich, a potem na rozkaz Ziemiany zbombardowały planetę bombami nuklearnymi, aby zlikwidować zagrożenie ze strony mężczyzn. Black Narcissus i czterech innych mężczyzn przeżyło, stając się pół robotami-pół roślinami - Metarexami. Jako czterej dowódcy służyli Lucasowi, który przybrał imię Dark Oak, w planach zalesienia galaktyki. Polegała na tym, że poprzez moc wielu innych Planeto Jaj i siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, Metarexy miały zniszczyć zwierzęta i zdominować wszechświat roślinami, ostatecznie zaprowadzając w galaktyce ład i porządek. Saga Metarexów thumb|left|Black Narcissus i jego zakładnicy W odcinku Misja - dobrana para Black Narcissus dowiedział się o śmierci Red Pine'a, krótko po podbiciu kolejnej planety. W odcinku Krytyczna sytuacja Black Narcissus prosił Dark Oaka, aby wysłał go do walki z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, którzy byli uwięzieni w Galaktycznym Korytarzu. Do tego zadania wyznaczony został jednak Yellow Zelkova. W odcinku Pułapka Black Narcissusa dowódca Metarexów skontaktował się z Dark Oakiem, informując go o swoim najnowszym planie zwabienia Sonica w pułapkę. Gdy Niebieski Tajfun przyleciał do planety, Black Narcissus wysłał im wiadomość powitalną. Przekazał również Cosmo, że jeśli chce dowiedzieć się o swojej rasie, powinna przybyć samotnie do jego bazy. Gdy Cosmo poleciała do bazy, Black Narcissus wystrzelił rakiety, które okazały się fajerwerkami. Wytworzyły wielkie błyski, które umożliwiły dotarcie do bazy bez bycia zauważoną przez Niebieski Tajfun. Gdy Cosmo przybyła, Black Narcissus oszukał ją i uczynił swoją zakładniczkę. Pojawił się jednak Chris, który stanął w jej obronie. Chris próbował uciec z Cosmo, ale Black Narcissus dopadł ich oboje i brutalnie pobił. Gdy Sonic został wystrzelony do bazy z Działa Naddźwiękowego, Black Narcissus był pod wrażeniem, gdyż jeż wylądował o jedno piętro niżej niż wynikało to z obliczeń. Black Narcissus pokazał mu następnie Chrisa i Cosmo, zamkniętych w szklanej klatce. Narcissus ostrzegł Sonica, że rozbicie klatki doprowadziłoby do ich śmierci. Sonic wściekł się, widząc swoich przyjaciół pobitych. W połączeniu z mocą fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu, doprowadziło to do transformacji w Dark Sonica. Black Narcissus wystawił swoje dwa Metarexy, które miały przetestować szybkość i siłę jeża. Dark Sonic zniszczył oba Metarexy w szale. Niespodziewanie zjawił się Doktor Eggman i jego załoga. Przekonał Sonica, do powrotu na Niebieski Tajfun. W tym czasie Shadow uwolnił Chrisa i Cosmo, a Rouge zniszczyła wytwórnię replik Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman zaczął wypominać Black Narcissusowi jego błędy, bicia zakładników i wytwarzania fałszywych szmaragdów. Narcissus wściekłsię i chciał się rzucić na Eggmana, ale został pochwycony przez Decoe i Bocoe, a następnie wgnieciony w fotel przez Bokkuna. Eggman i jego roboty zostawili uszkodzonego Narcissusa w jego bazie. Śmierć Black Narcissusa|thumb W odcinku Terror na Tajfunie Black Narcissus, wraz z innymi dowódcami Metarexów, dowodził flotą, którą pomógł im stworzyć Doktor Eggman. Narcissus wciąż okazywał niechęć wobec doktora. Niebieski Tajfun poniósł ciężkie straty, ale zdołał się wycofać. W odcinku Polowanie na jeża Black Narcissus wziął udział w zebraniu Metarexów, na którym Dark Oak pochwalił dowódców i przekazał im informacje o rejonie galaktyki, w którym ukrywali się Sonic i jego przyjaciele. Narcissus odkrył, że komunikacja w tym rejonie była niemożliwa przez zakłócenia. Kiedy przygotowywał się do wyruszenia, spotkał Eggmana. Narcissus przyznał, że nigdy nie aprobował i nigdy nie będzie aprobował doktora. Eggman spytał go natomiast o wizję wszechświata, jaką miały Metarexy. Black Narcissus nie zdradził mu jej, pytając doktora tylko o to czy byłby w stanie pokonać Metarexy, gdyby jego wizja była niezgodna z ich planami. W odcinku Kim są Metarexy? Black Narcissus poinformował Pale Bayleafa, że Yellow Zelkova wyruszył w pościg za Niebieskim Tajfunem bez czekania na rozkazy Dark Oaka. Później okazało się, że Zelkova poniósł śmierć. W odcinku Zaginiona planeta Black Narcissus spotkał się z Dark Oakiem i dowiedział się, że przywódca zebrał już wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Doktor Eggman został również aresztowany i uwięziony na statku Dark Oaka, gdyż wyszło na jaw, że szpiegował Metarexy na korzyść Sonica. W odcinku Anioł złośliwości Black Narcissus wziął udział w ostatecznej bitwie między Metarexami, a Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. Black Narcissus wykorzystywał swoje lustro w walce z Knucklesem i Rouge. Rouge rozbiła mu jednak lustro, przez co Black Narcissus wściekł się. Ostatecznie został pokonany przez dwoje bohaterów, podobnie jak Pale Bayleaf. Black Narcissus dołączył potem do Dark Oaka, aby dokonać z nim transformacji w Final Mova. W odcinku Światło w ciemności Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf w formie potworów z długimi szyjami walczyli z załogami Niebieskiego Tajfunu i Crimson Egg. Black Narcissus zginął, rozerwany przez strzał Działa Naddźwiękowego, zasilanego przez Główny Szmaragd. Charakterystyka Osobowość Black Narcissus jest przebiegły, okrutny i arogancki. Jest zdeterminowany aby poznać umiejętności Sonica, ponieważ twierdzi, że kluczem do pokonania przeciwnika jest poznanie go. Wykorzystując swoje zdolności manipulacji Black Narcissus starał się trzymać z dala od walki, wykorzystując przyjaciół Sonica jako zakładników, w celu osiągnięcia swoich celów. Black Narcissus jest sadystą i czerpie radość z zadawania bólu i cierpienia innym. Jest to dla niego ogromną satysfakcją, zwłaszcza jeśli od dłuższego czasu większość walk jakie toczył była za prosta. Oprócz tego jest zadufany w sobie i na narcystyczny. Uwielbia oglądać swoje odbicie w specjalnym lustrze. Kiedy Narcissus wpada w gniew, staje się zupełnie inną osobą i posługuje się różnymi obelgami. Wygląd Black Narcissus nosi czarny pancerz z niebieską peleryną. Posiada podobny do głowy owada hełm. Składa się on z dwóch antenek i dużej, ciemnofioletowej szyby. Mniejsze szybki znajdują się na jego brzuchu i na naramiennikach. Same naramienniki posiadają drobne wypukłości. Black Narcissus posiada także szpiczaste stopy. Moce i umiejętności Jak większość dowódców Metarexów Black Narcissus dysponuje wielką siłą i wytrzymałością. Potrafi przetrwać salwę rakiet wystrzelonych bezpośrednio w jego stronę. Zwykle korzysta ze swojej przebiegłości i stosuje różne sztuczki, w celu unikania walki. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jest nieskuteczny w walce. Początkowo Decoe i Bocoe z pomocą Bokkuna zdołali go pokonać, ale później Black Narcissus zademonstrował swoją prawdziwą potęgę. Podczas walki dzierży wielkie lustro, którym może odbijać nadlatujące lasery. Jest to także dobra broń, służąca do atakowania przeciwników i blokowania ich ciosów. Transformacje Mover Mode Transformacja, w którą może zmienić się Black Narcissus, podobnie jak inni męscy przedstawiciele swojej rasy. Polega na przemianie w kolosalnego potwora o wyglądzie tyranozaura, który jest bardzo wytrzymały i potężny. Zanim stał się Metarexem mógł dokonywać tej transformacji w dowolnym momencie, ale wiązała się z wykorzystaniem całej swojej energii i śmiercią. Dzięki mocy Planeto Jaja transformacja została udoskonalona do tego stopnia, że Black Narcissus był w stanie przetrwać nawet bombardowanie nuklearne. Final Mova : ''Osobny artykuł: Final Mova'' Transformacja, której Black Narcissus, Pale Bayleaf i Dark Oak dokonali na Planecie Aqurius, wykorzystując moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i wielu zdobytych Planeto Jaj. Transformacja ta składa się z trzech etapów, ale Black Narcissus przetrwał tylko pierwszy. Metarexy stały się trójgłowym potworem, połączonym z korzeniami wrastającymi w wodną powierzchnię planety. Głowa należąca do Black Narcissus jest czarna. W tej formie Narcissus jest bardzo wytrzymały i potrafi dokonywać ogromnych zniszczeń. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Red Pine ** Yellow Zelkova Wrogowie * Ziemiana * Cosmo * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Doktor Eggman (szczególnie nielubiany) * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Vanilla the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee Galeria Sonic X new concept art 98.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Sonic X karta 130.png|Karta Sonic X ep 65 012.png|Misja - dobrana para Black Narcissus ep 65.png|Misja - dobrana para Sonic X ep 65 013.png|Misja - dobrana para Sonic X ep 66 057.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 063.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 67 028.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 029.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 030.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 031.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 077.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 078.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 080.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 086.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Black Narcissus 3 ep 67.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Black Narcissus 1 ep 67.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 115.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Black Narcissus hostages ep 67.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 121.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 123.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 125.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 139.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 144.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Decoe i Bocoe vs Black Narcissus.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 145.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 147.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Black Narcissus i Eggman ep 70.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 083.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 089.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 091.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 114.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 149.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 150.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 205.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 71 006.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 014.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 016.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 018.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 023.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 030.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 032.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 034.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 72 033.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 034.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 036.png|Kim są Metarexy? Metarexy ep 74.png|Zaginiona planeta Sonic X ep 74 174.png|Zaginiona planeta Sonic X ep 74 175.png|Zaginiona planeta Sonic X ep 74 176.png|Zaginiona planeta Sonic X ep 75 046.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 051.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 060.png|Anioł złośliwości Black Narcissus mirror ep 75.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 073.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 074.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 076.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 078.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 079.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 081.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 085.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 140.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 143.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 148.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 149.png|Anioł złośliwości Metarex transformation ep 75.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 187.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 188.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 191.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 195.png|Anioł złośliwości Ciekawostki * W mitologii greckiej Narcyz był mężczyzną, który zakochał się we własnym odbiciu. Był tak zafascynowany swoim pięknem, że zmarł, a jego szczątki zmieniły się w kwiaty. Black Narcissus nawiązuje do Narcyza swoim zamiłowaniem do własnego wyglądu, co podkreślone jest w odcinku Anioł złośliwości, kiedy przygląda się swojej twarzy w lustrze. Poza tym narcyz jest nazwą kwiatu. Kategoria:Metarexy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X) Kategoria:Rasa Cosmo